1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing system can execute not only stapling and punching but also case binding, which includes a combination of gluing, binding a sheet bundle with a cover, and cutting, by using a sheet postprocessing apparatus, such as an inline finisher, which is connected to a printing apparatus. The printing system is intended for the print on demand (POD) market.
On the other hand, an offline finisher has been widely used, which is not connected to a printing apparatus but executes postprocessing on a printed sheet, such as case binding. In conventional binding processing, by which a sheet bundle (print products) is bound after being trimmed by using the offline finisher described above, in a region of the sheet beyond the finishing size of the sheet, outside printed product (sheet) being trimmed into the finishing size, (i.e., the region to be cut off from the sheet) the following printed image may be formed as desired by a user.
In other words, a register mark, a simple color chart, and a crop mark may be formed in the region to be cut off from the printed sheet, to verify whether the sheet having multicolor images has not been misregistered, to verify the tint, or to indicate a cutting line and a folding line used in postprocessing (offline finishing). Furthermore, an image having a size slightly larger than the size of the image after trimming (i.e., an image of an extra size (including a bleed) is formed on the sheet extendedly in the peripheral supplementary region of the sheet between inner and outer register marks) to compose an image of a photograph on the entire sheet after trimming.
In addition, as described above, document data including an image having a size larger than the finishing size may be input as various information used for managing postprocessing (offline finishing processing) and for instructing an operation or as an document image to be output and postprocessed by offline finishing. However, a printing apparatus having an inline finisher, which is connected to the printing apparatus and to which a printed sheet can be directly conveyed, is capable of conveying a printed sheet directly to the inline finisher to trim the print product and bind the trimmed print product. Therefore, if a printing apparatus like this is used, it is basically not necessary to form an image having a size larger than the finishing size (i.e., an image having a size large enough to be formed in a region to be cut off from the sheet). In addition, because information for managing processing may include private information or confidential information, it is necessary to very carefully handle a trimming fragment.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-30331 discusses a method for reducing the consumption of a toner and an ink by automatically deleting images formed in the region to be cut off by trimming. However, if a printing apparatus to which an inline finisher is connected is used, not all the images formed in the region to be cut off from the sheet may be unnecessary. Accordingly, it is more useful if such images can be selectively deleted or edited. More specifically, if it is necessary to visually check the change in the tint by looking at a resulting product output on a sheet, and if color charts of all pages, each having a minimum area, are left after trimming, the user can verify the color charts of the trimming fragment later.
On the other hand, in an entered document, an image may be added in the region to be cut off and printed. In addition, in printing a form generated by using variable data, each page thereof corresponding to one matter, if the user is allowed to verify the form number or the page number of the printed form by looking at the trimming fragment after printing form, then the user can surely verify whether all the pages of the input form data have been completely printed.
As described above, it is desired by the market that in printing an entered document, which is to be postprocessed by offline finishing including trimming, the user is allowed to edit an image formed in a region to be cut off during postprocessing.